Just one more LIFE
by Autumn88
Summary: Une jeune fille court. Pour oublier. Pour respirer. Qu'on la sauve, qu'on la sauve... Elle n'en peut plus d'être seule...


_Série : Naruto.  
Auteur : Miyuse, je l'aime ma vie.  
Couple : Très léger. Juste évoqué, en fait.  
Genre : Angst, angst, angst.  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à Kishimoto-sensei !  
Note : Fic pour 30baisers (lien dans ma bio) ! Encore que je me demande si ça sera valable vu que mon couple, il est en arrière-plan ! _

_

* * *

_

**Just one more****『****LIFE****』**

Elle courait, sur le chemin. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait ; elle s'en fichait. Se contentant de poser un pied devant l'autre, elle avançait.  
Elle avait mal. Trop mal. Son cœur se serrait à chaque nouvelle bouffée d'air. Déjà qu'elle avait des difficultés pour respirer… Et puis, ses yeux la brûlaient, se consumaient. Elle aurait voulu se les arracher pour oublier ce qu'elle avait vu et qui ne la quittait plus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le courage. D'abord, elle redoutait la douleur. Ensuite, la colère de son père. S'il la voyait ainsi privée de ses yeux, son héritage, son lien avec cette maudite famille… Elle frissonnait rien que d'y penser. Il faut dire aussi qu'il faisait froid.  
De plus – autant être classique jusqu'au bout –, il pleuvait à torrent. Cela plaisait bien à la jeune fille, que le temps soit en accord avec son moral. Si elle pleurait, le ciel se devait de pleurer aussi. De toute façon, elle aimait bien la pluie. Celle-ci se confondait avec ses larmes. L'idée lui plaisait bien.  
Et elle courait toujours. Ses jambes la lâcheraient sans doute bientôt. Elle n'avait plus de force. Lasse de continuer, elle se laissa tomber. Elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de tendre les mains pour amortir sa chute ; à quoi bon ? Son corps percuta lourdement le sol froid et boueux. Elle ne bougea pas, ne se releva pas. Elle ne gênait personne, ici. Elle s'était échouée près d'un arbre. Il y avait même une balançoire suspendue à une des branches. C'était cruel. Ça lui rappelait ce qu'elle voulait absolument chasser de son esprit. Naruto.  
Elle l'avait surpris dans les bras d'un autre. Un garçon. Son coéquipier. Kiba.  
Les deux personnes qu'elle appréciait le plus – son cousin hors-concours – étaient ensemble. Autant dire que ça lui avait fait un choc. Sa première réaction ? Elle avait souhaité leur mort. À tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux sans elle.  
Elle avait tout de suite regretté. Elle s'en était voulu d'avoir de si mauvaises pensées. Comment pouvait-elle ? Ni Naruto ni Kiba ne lui appartenaient. S'ils voulaient s'embrasser, c'était bien leur droit. Mais elle refusait. Elle était jalouse, si jalouse. Elle les voulait tous les deux, rien qu'à elle. Elle devait pourtant refouler ses envies, les dissimuler sous son masque de gentille petite fille. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler au monde sa frustration sur un simple coup de tête, non. Elle devait tenir son rôle de demoiselle effacée, garder pour elle toutes ces pensées qui la pourrissaient de l'intérieur, se renier.  
S'ils avaient su… S'ils l'avaient sue si mauvaise, comment auraient-ils réagi ? Un rire méprisant lui monta à la gorge. Ce que ce serait drôle de se montrer telle qu'elle l'était vraiment ! Lâche, corrompue, jalouse, … La liste lui semblait interminable.  
Mais non. Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle l'avait dit, qu'elle voulait changer. Elle devait devenir plus forte. Et pour cela, il lui fallait commencer par devenir meilleure. Moins possessive. Plus courageuse. La route serait longue. Cependant, elle y arriverait. Ça s'annonçait difficile mais un jour, elle pourrait regarder quelqu'un droit dans les yeux, sans avoir honte d'elle-même. Elle s'y tiendrait.  
Mais ce serait dur.  
Elle avait tellement envie que tout finisse. Pour mieux recommencer. Elle ne voulait certainement pas mettre fin à ses jours, ça lui paraissait inconcevable. Mais il lui fallait tout reprendre à zéro. Si elle avait été autre, tout aurait sans doute été plus simple. Elle se méprisait, se détestait.  
Et elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule. Elle leva les yeux et regarda le ciel. Il faisait nuit, mais la clarté blafarde de la lune éclairait suffisamment les alentours. Il pleuvait encore et la jeune fille avait toujours froid. Elle se redressa et se traîna contre l'arbre. Son bras lui faisait mal ; son manteau était troué et on pouvait voir quelques taches de sang séché à travers la déchirure.  
Elle inspira. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Mais la boule dans sa gorge était toujours là. L'air lui manquait. Elle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène. Mains sur les temps, les larmes coulaient. Une longue plainte s'échappa de sa gorge. Secouée de spasmes, elle tapait du pied sur le sol. Qu'on lui vienne en aide, qu'on lui vienne en aide… Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule ; elle ne pouvait plus !  
Elle hurla, se griffa. Son regard se promenait de tous côtés, les pupilles dilatées, affolée.  
Une heure passa. Puis deux. Puis trois.  
Enfin, les battements de son cœur ralentirent. Sa respiration était moins saccadée, malgré les sanglots. Elle se calmait.  
Des bruits de pas la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle tendit l'oreille. La démarche était assez incertaine. Le jeune fille baissa la tête et se concentra sur le sol. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la voie dans cet état. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les enserra de ses bras, se faisant le plus petite qu'elle le pouvait.  
Par manque de chance, les pas se rapprochèrent d'elle. Ils cessèrent à quelques mètres seulement de l'arbre où elle se trouvait. Puis reprirent leur chemin assez lentement car comme hésitant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à son niveau. Bientôt, une main lui fut tendue.  
Elle releva les yeux. Shino.  
Rouge de honte d'avoir été vue dans pareil état, elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras.  
- Allez, rentrons, Hinata.  
La petite brune secoua la tête.  
- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus être seule… Plus comme ça…  
- C'est bon. Je suis là.  
Le garçon s'agenouilla. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors, il décida d'attendre. Il savait au moins se montrer patient.  
Hinata fut étonnée qu'il reste à ses côtés. Elle se sentait confuse. Gênée, mais en même temps heureuse qu'il ne la laisse pas seule. Elle avait envie de le remercier mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Aussi se risqua-t-elle à sourire.  
Ils restèrent assis dans l'herbe boueuse jusqu'au petit matin. Lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, Hinata sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche ; il ne pleuvait plus. Elle se redressa. Shino la regarda un instant, puis fit de même. D'un signe de tête, il lui montra qu'il avait compris.  
Elle allait changer. Elle était prête, maintenant.


End file.
